dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Championship Wrestling
''Extreme Championship Wrestling ''is a Magisterian professional wrestling promotion owned by Paul James, located in Philadelphia, Jerseyville, It popularized Hardcore wrestling from 1993 to today. ECW is the most biggest wrestling promotion in Magisteria and in Philadelphia, Jerseyville today. It is known for being the most violent wrestling promotion in Magisteria from 1994 to 1996 until Ultimate Zone Wrestling was established in 1996. History ECW was made on April 25, 1992 with the name Eastern Championship Wrestling, it was still in it's infamous quality, for only 1 year, It rebranded to Extreme Championship Wrestling, it showcased Hardcore wrestling, Lucha libre and Puroresu. Paul James and cross promotion with the JWF and MCWA (1996-1997) In 1996, Paul James invaded two known promotions in Magisteria, JWF and MCWA. Storyline-wise, Vincent Anderson first became "aware" of ECW in 1996 JWF Monday Heat episode in ECW's home base of Philadelphia. During a promo of Mabel and James Vega, the crowd suddenly started to angrly chant "ECW ECW ECW!". On September 14, 1996, at the JWF September Slam event in Philadelphia, ECW stars: The Sandman, Taz, Paul James, and Tony Screamer were in the front row with Sandman even interfering in one match. Disputes with Frontier Target Wrestling (1998) Extreme Championship Wrestling sued Frontier Target Wrestling because of copying the content of the promotion, but according to the owner of FTW, "Frontier Target Wrestling is not copying the content of Extreme Championship Wrestling, We only have different types of Hardcore wrestling". Paul James replied to John Scranton, "Frontier Target Wrestling is copying ECW's content of Hardcore wrestling, they even have the blue mat on their ring, even black turnbuckle pads and black ropes, They even have the matches that ECW only have, So, what is his point on not copying Extreme Championship Wrestling?", So, John Scranton officially admitted after 1 week that FTW is actually copying the content of ECW, according to him, "FTW is actually copying ECW, We copied the ECW ring, we copied the matches ECW only have, and we copyed the Style of ECW, from now on, FTW will change the ring, FTW will change the matches, and FTW will change it's style" in a ECW Hardcore TV episode in 1999, FTW challenges ECW to a Inter-promotional event on August 1, 1999, ECW scored 5 and FTW scored only 2, ECW won the final match of the event and closing FTW Championships Programming Television Pay-Per-Views/Supercards Supercards 1992 * ECW World Title Tournament (April 25, 1992) * ECW We Rise For Greatness (August 21, 1992) * ECW Super Summer Sizzler (August 28, 1992) * ECW When Worlds Collide (September 6, 1992) 1993 * ECW The Night The Line was Crossed (January 3, 1993) * ECW Hostile City Showdown (October 24, 1993) Pay-Per-View 1994 * ECW Hardcore Heaven '94 (August 27, 1994) * ECW Mid-town Massacre 94 (October 23, 1994) * ECW Hostile City Showdown (October 30, 1994) 1995 * ECW Wrestlepalooza '95 (August 5, 1995) * ECW Hardcore Heaven '95 (August 19, 1995) * ECW Mid-town Massacre (October 15, 1995) * ECW November to Remember I (November 26, 1995) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 24, 1995) 1996 * ECW Guilty as Charged '96 (January 7, 1996) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '96 (February 11, 1996) * ECW CyberSlam (February 25, 1996) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (July 7, 1996) * ECW November to Remember (November 17, 1996) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 29, 1996) 1997 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 5, 1997) * ECW Barely Legal (April 20, 1997) * ECW CyberSlam (June 14, 1997) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '97 (July 6, 1997) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (July 20, 1997) * ECW Heatwave (August 17, 1997) * ECW November to Remember (November 30, 1997) 1998 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 11, 1998) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 15, 1998) * ECW Barely Legal (April 12, 1998) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '98 (May 3, 1998) * ECW Hardcore Heaven '98 (June 14, 1998) * ECW Heatwave (August 23, 1998) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (September 13, 1998) * ECW November to Remember (November 15, 1998) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 27, 1998) 1999 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 24, 1999) * ECW CyberSlam (February 7, 1999) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 6, 1999) * ECW Barely Legal (April 4, 1999) * ECW Wrestlepalooza (May 16, 1999) * ECW Hardcore Heaven '99 (July 31, 1999) * ECW vs. FTW: The Battle of the Hardcore (August 1, 1999) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (August 15, 1999) * ECW November to Remember (November 14, 1999) 2000 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 8, 2000) * ECW CyberSlam (February 13, 2000) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 18, 2000) * ECW Barely Legal (April 9, 2000) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (August 27, 2000) * ECW Wrestlepalooza (September 3, 2000) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (October 1, 2000) * ECW November to Remember (November 5, 2000) * ECW December to Dismember (December 9, 2000) 2001 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 7, 2001) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 24, 2001) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '01 (April 1, 2001) * ECW Barely Legal (April 15, 2001) * ECW CyberSlam (April 29, 2001) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (August 19, 2001) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (October 14, 2001) * ECW November to Remember (November 18, 2001) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 16, 2001) 2002 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 13, 2002) * ECW CyberSlam (February 24, 2002) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 31, 2002) * ECW Barely Legal (April 12, 2002) * ECW Wrestlepalooza (May 12, 2002) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (August 24, 2002) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (September 29, 2002) * ECW November to Remember (November 10, 2002) * ECW December to Dismember: The Second (and Final) Time (December 8, 2002) 2003 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 19, 2003) * ECW CyberSlam: The Final Slam (February 16, 2003) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 2, 2003) * ECW Barely Legal (April 27, 2003) * ECW Wrestlepalooza (April 30, 2003) * ECW Hardcore Heaven '03 (May 25, 2003) * ECW Heatwave: The Return (August 17, 2003) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (August 31, 2003) * ECW Hardcore Halloween (October 31, 2003) * ECW November to Remember '03 (November 9, 2003) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 28, 2003) 2004 * ECW Guilty as Charged VIII (January 11, 2004) * ECW Wrestlepalooza IX (February 29, 2004) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 14, 2004) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (March 28, 2004) * ECW Barely Legal (April 18, 2004) * ECW Heatwave (August 8, 2004) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (September 5, 2004) * ECW Hardcore Halloween (October 31, 2004) * ECW November to Remember (November 7, 2004) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 26, 2004) 2005 * ECW Guilty as Charged '05 (January 2, 2005) * ECW CyberSlam: The Revival (February 6, 2005) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 4, 2005) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '05 (March 6, 2005) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (March 27, 2005) * ECW Barely Legal (April 10, 2005) * ECW One Night Stand (June 26, 2005) * ECW Heatwave (August 7, 2005) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (October 9, 2005) * ECW Hardcore Halloween (October 30, 2005) * ECW November to Remember (November 20, 2005) * ECW Holiday Hell (December 24, 2005) 2006 * ECW Guilty as Charged 10 (January 8, 2006) * ECW Wrestlepalooza '06 (February 5, 2006) * ECW Barely Legal (March 15, 2006) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 19, 2006) * ECW One Night Stand (June 4, 2006) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (July 16, 2006) * ECW Heatwave (August 13, 2006) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (September 2, 2006) * ECW Hardcore Halloween (October 29, 2006) * ECW November to Remember (November 5, 2006) * ECW CyberSlam: December Edition (December 17, 2006) 2007 * ECW Guilty as Charged (January 14, 2007) * ECW Living Dangerously (March 4, 2007) * ECW Barely Legal (April 15, 2007) * ECW One Night Stand (June 3, 2007) * ECW Wrestlepalooza (August 5, 2007) * ECW Hardcore Heaven (August 19, 2007) * ECW Heatwave (August 26, 2007) * ECW Anarchy Rulz (October 6, 2007) * ECW November to Remember (November 30, 2007) List of Extreme Championship Wrestling personnel Wrestlers Male wrestlers * The Sandman * Taz * James Bronson * Jonathan "Hardcore" Pallies * Timebomb * Razor Williams * Justin Crude * Simon Emerald * Dan Rotten * O-Dogg * Silver Jet * Brakkus * Johnny Gunn * Devon Thunder * John Storm * Seth Gill * Grim the Giant * Cole Quinn * Barron Blade * Bruiser Mastino * Grimm Richardson * The Vampire Warrior * Yuko Nakagawa * Riiko Tomagashi * Mr. Meaner * El Mago * Justin Pain * King Pinz * Quicksilver * Rocco Rock * Gweedo * Diamond Donovan Douglas * Bart Douglas * Wolfie G * Shadow Blade * Lecko Zandig * Lord McGore * Master Quantum * The Red Meanie * Body Bag * Big Slam * John Mercury * Gio-B * Dragon Van Dam * Luke Cena * Jake Obcene * Martino Mas * The Crasher * Bull Pain * Chris Walker * JM Donovan * Sledgehammer * Sabu * Abyss * Carlton Hardcore * Tommy Fork * Masato Tanaka Jr. * Mike Awesome * Gatcha Mitsubishi * DJ Hype * Abdullah Kobayashi * Tajiri * The Brawler Female wrestlers * Jazzy * Jessie O'Shaughnessy * Becky Sytch * Kylie Rae * Rosemary * Allie * Su Yung * Devil Girl * Miniak Rose * Eliza Raven * AJ * Belle * Kimmy Lee * Christina Von Eerie Managers and valets * James Mitchell * Gem Valentine * Joe Alfonso * Mr. Gore * Matthew DeMonaco * Corson McDemota * Paul James Producers * Paul E. Dangerously/Paul James (Executive Producer) * Zane Hughes (Executive Producer) * Whitney Valentino Commentators * James Styles * Jay Seno Referees * Joseph Cones * Dan Flanagan * Brian McHullenberg * Eric Tuttle * Danny Villajin Other personnel * John Scranton (Main Booker of ECW) * Michael Ortese (Ring announcer) * Nick Muscovado (Timekeeper) * Louis D'Angeli (Ring announcer) Inter-promotional events with Magisterian Hardcore wrestling promotions * ECW-HCW Supershow (1995) * ECW-UZW Torture Chamber (1996) * ECW vs. FTW: The Battle of the Hardcore (1999) * ECW-RCW When Hardcore Wrestling Collide (2001) Weapons of ECW Common * Table * Steel Folding Chair * Ladder * Kitchen Sink * Stop Sign * Baseball Bat * Barbed Wire Board * Cinderblocks * Car Hood * Singapore Cane/Kendo Stick * Thumbtacks * Trashcan * Trashcan Lid * Staple Gun * Broomstick * Sledgehammer * 2x4 * Cookie Sheet * Brass Knuckles * Fire * Barbed Wire Banned * Kenzan * Gusset Plate * Buzzsaw Match types only in ECW * Three-Way Dance Match * Four-Way Dance Match * Two-on-Two Extreme Tag Match * Highway to Hell Ladder Match * ECW Hardcore King Tournament Category:1970s Category:1970s establishments Category:1979 Category:1979 establishments Category:Wrestling Promotions Category:Fictional wrestling promotions Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Magisteria Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1992 Category:1992 establishments Category:Companies established in 1992